tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Two is a Company
Two is a Company is the series finale of T.U.F.F. Company. It is dedicated to the creator of the series, KittyKatswell925. Synopsis Two years have passed since the formation of the Company, and Agent R has since returned to Russia, while Fins Shark was banished to Australia for "general incompetence and having a really bad attitude" after he destroyed a local diner and tried to pin the blame on Claire. Ben, Alex Katswell, and Agent C had left the agency by this point. The Chief announces the creation of a new branch of the Company, known as "T.U.F.F. Company - East", to be situated in the New York metropolis of New Pet City. Agent 12428 is appointed head of the new agency, and several agents are chosen to accompany him to New Pet City - Ralph Wolf, Claire Catty200, Agent 19, Marie Purrington, Skipper, Poof the Ghost, and Sherry Fleason. Claire is distraught about being separated from her best friend, Crazy, who was required to stay out west with the other "half" of the Company. 19 and Ralph, who have long suspected 12428 of being "too good to be true", are less than thrilled to be sent east with him in charge. The creation of TCE sent shock-waves through the Company, with many agents being stunned about the tight-knit group being divided. The much-loved 12428's departure was taken especially hard, and a lavish goodbye party was thrown for him. 12428 was sent off with a gold watch as a going-away present, and many agents gave speeches attesting to his "greatness". 19 and Ralph were not among them. Those remaining in California (Chito, Fairly, Crazy, WonderKat, Amo the Porcupine, Maria, Vivian, and Kevin Katswell), would soon be in for the fight of their lives, with a coalition led by Dark Viper, known as VIP (Villains in Petropolis), threatening to take down the city. Meanwhile, the other group had to adjust to life in New Pet City. 19 and Ralph enjoyed the splendor and attractions the big city had to offer, but Claire was terribly homesick. Ralph intervened, trying to cheer her up, and sparks soon flew between them (Claire had long nursed a crush on Ralph). All was not well at TCE, however, as 12428 quickly developed into a caustic megalomaniac, abusing his power as Branch Head and frequently berating the other agents. 19, Ralph, and Skipper resolved to put an end to his tyrannical rule. Any aura that 12428 had once had, in their eyes, was gone for good. Marie even bugged his office phone, "just in case". The Company had its own issues out west, as a huge fight involving Amo, Kevin, and Maria took place, leading to Amo's unceremonious dismissal from the group. VIP soon struck in Petropolis and, despite their heroic efforts, the agents left there were overwhelmed and forced into submission, unbeknownst to the Eastern group. It was the very same day that 12428 was discovered to be a fraud by the TCE agents. The wire-tapping proved invaluable, as the agents overheard a conversation between him and the legendary and elusive criminal, known as Zero, revealing that 12428 was part of a massive crime ring, and was feeding information to Zero from inside T.U.F.F. itself! Poof, Sherry, and Claire were soon informed of this, and they planned to attack 12428 and place him under arrest. The wily devil had already fled however, having himself become privy to their discussions, leading to a wild cross-city chase, which eventually ended with Ralph and Skipper taking down Zero and 19 and Marie nabbing 12428. Poof was a major help, using her ghostly senses to detect Zero and 12428's location. VIP's reign over Petropolis would be a short one, thanks to an unlikely ally. WonderKat was able to enlist the help of his former arch-enemy The Red Knight and his Anti-Chicken Rebels, and together with the Company, they managed to defeat Dark Viper and his army, Kevin and Viv sharing a kiss afterwards. The final blows were landed by Chito, who smacked Viper with a bible, while Kat clubbed him in the face with a chicken leg, which even Red Knight was able to overlook. 12428 had all his numerous accolades revoked, was fired from the agency, and imprisoned. 19 and Ralph became the new Co-Heads of T.U.F.F. Company East, while Skipper decided to return to Australia. The two branches soon meetup for a "reunion", which serves as the final scene of the T.U.F.F. Company series. Category:Fan fiction